Leni Runs Away
My 5th Fanfic I am honestly sick and tired of the "Lincoln runs away because he feels like an outcast". Let me tell you if anything Lincoln is FAR from an outcast,he has a GF at 11 for example. I think Leni would likely run away instead. Also Leni would not be dumb in this story. Story Leni was sitting in her room in sadness,she felt like an outcast especially compared to her sister Lori. All her siblings had talents and interests. Lori was dating and she would be going to college soon,Luna is very talented in music,Luan a comedian,Lynn a great athlete,Lincoln although he is 11 has great interest in history,he has met a president and a governor. He wanted to be either an astronaut,a soldier,a governor,a president or a comic book creator when he grows up,Lucy was very intersted in poetry and dark themes,Lola was a pageant queen,Lana loved pets and had lots of them and Lisa was only 4 years old but is already a great scientist. Although Leni was good in fashion she was considered bad in just about everything else,it really hurt her inside. Suddenly Lori knocked on the door and Leni opened it Lori: Leni? Leni: Yes Lori? Lori: The Sunset Canyon Nursing Home is doing a military experience interview,basically young boys get to talk with old soldiers who have been through war. Lincoln and Bobby are among the boys invited to interview so please come Leni. Leni: Ok then. Leni however was secretly sad it wasnt a fashion show. At the interview. Announcer: And now! Albert Johnson will be talking to his grandson,Lincoln Loud! Leni gasped,she couldnt believe Pop Pop is one of the soldiers who Lincoln would interview,she secretly wished she could spend time with her grandpa. Not to mention Bobby was also interviewing some of the soldiers as well so Lori would be focused mostly on him. Leni: I wish I could spend time with Lincoln and Pop Pop,they seemed so happy together. After some hours,Leni couldnt take it anymore,She remembered again how all her siblings were more popular and talented,Finally it all becomes too much for her. She was going to her siblings activities all the time,but her siblings rarely went to hers. It was like they didnt even care for her. Leni: I-I cant take it anymore! Im going to run away and go! No one needs me anymore! Leni then finds the exit door and runs away. Unknown to her,a soldier heard it all. 87 year old James Green heard everything,he gasped and tried to go after her. James: Wait young lady! There is no need to do this! Due to his age,James knew he couldnt catch up to her,but however he knew he had to tell everyone about this,this young girl could be in serious danger. He re entered but it was too late,The Loud Family left. Back to the louds Lincoln: Wow,could you believe Bob was actually 98 years old,he could still tell some cool war stories and he even liked Ace Savvy! I think I spent about an hour with him. Of course Pop Pop was the one I spent most of my time with. Lori: Yeah and Bobby really got along well with them,He is going to be a great soldier,I just know it! When they reached home they realized someone is missing Rita: Have you seen Leni dear? Lynn Sr: Now that you think about it,I havent seen her for a while. Lori: You are right Lynn: I dont see her now. Lincoln: But I thought she arrived.with us! Luna: I guess she did not. Suddenly someone rings the bell,it was James Green,his wife Laura,and his grand daughter Carol. Lincoln: James? What brings you here? Lori: and is that Carol Pingrey? James: So my grand daughter told me that the girl wearing a green dress and sunglasses is your kid. Is that right? Lynn Sr: Yes,her name is Leni Loud. We cant find her. James: I have to tell you something. I saw her go through the exit of the nursing home,she looked like she was crying and was very upset. I think she also said something about nobody needing her anymore. I turned 87 back in March so I couldnt really go after her. Im sorry you had to heard this the Loud family gasped Lynn: Th-this cannot be true! Lincoln: She-she couldnt have! Rita: Im sure she will come back! Carol: Well,we need to ask you few questions Lynn Sr: Ok then Carol: How could you not realize your child went missing! Lincoln: Uh um,well uh Lori: We were uh at the nursing home and it was uh too crowded Lynn: So we had to leave because the interviews were finished. Carol: And you didnt even bother to check if she was there? Are you crazy?! Shame on you all! Laura: Ok Carol thats enough,lets go now. Carol and her grandparents soon left. The Louds were left thinking,the siblings were in Lori and Leni's room. Lincoln: We went too far. We have been awful siblings. Lori: Yeah,remember that time when she was doing her driving test. What did I do? I tried to sabotage it,and the time we fought over a dress. I dont even want to talk about it. Luna: And all the times she did amazing things for us,Like when she faced her fear of spiders bravely decided to cut off that exterminator and save Lincoln's class spider Lana: Oh and I cannot forget the moment she helped me and my friends when we fell down the stairs. Lincoln: Oh yeah I remember that,It really was amazing of Leni to help out not just you but even your friends after that nasty accident on the staircase. Luna: Without even asking. The siblings continue to talk about Leni's great moments,they then start to cry after how horrible they were to her. Lincoln(crying): Why did we have to do this! Luna(crying): This is all our fault! Lola(crying): I wish SHE COULD COME BACK! Back to Leni,she had caught a bus to Nashville Tennesee Leni: Tennessee here we come! Nobody will find me there! I can finally be noticed,no one in Royal Woods need me anymore. Back to the family they had been planning Rita: Ok so here is the plan,We will search all over Royal Woods for her,she has to be here somewhere. We will also call the police in case Leni went to another city or state. Lori: Ok sounds good. The family asked and searched. Lincoln: Hey Clyde have you seen Leni, Clyde: No,sorry. Lori: Have you seen Leni anywhere. Bobby: I havent seen her in a while. Ronnie Anne: Neither have I. The Loud's regrouped. Lori: No,we couldnt find her anywhere. Rita: We should call the police now. In the mean time Leni reached Nashville Tennesse. Leni: Finally we are at Nashville. Now I can finally be noticed. I know what I am going to do,I will go to the mall! Leni went to the mall where she got a hot pink dress. To her surprise boys her age were actually noticing her. Boy 1: Hey girl! You look fiiine! Boy 2: Nice dress you got there. Boy 3: You look like a movie star in that dress! Leni: Thank you! Leni couldnt believe the compliments she was getting from the boys. She loved living here already. She went to a hotel afterwards. Hotel Manager: Hey there,how long do you want to stay Leni: A week. Hotel Manager: Of course,you can go to the second floor,there is a room you can stay in. Leni: OK. Back to the louds. The police were looking for Leni in Royal woods and other places. Rita: I hope the police will find then Lynn Sr: Im sure they will Rita: We have been terrible parents. Back to Nashville. Police were searching for Leni until by chance they found her Police Officer: Are you Mrs Leni Loud? Can you confirm that you are indeed her. Leni: Yes I am Leni Loud,Why do you want me anyway... Nashville Officer*to the phone*: We have found Leni,We have found Leni! Officer: You have found her? Where?! Nashville Officer: Right here in Nashville. Royal Woods Officer: Good news Mr and Mrs Loud,We seem to have found your daughter,she is all the way in Tennessee Rita: You are saying that you found her ALL THE WAY IN TENNESSEE?!!!!!! Lynn Sr: Can we go there. We need to get her back Officer: Ok now wait a second. We still dont know if she is depressed or drunk or something like that. We do know she is in Nashville however. You and your famliy may go there but be aware of the risks. Lynn Sr: Thank you so Much! Rita: There is no way I am ever leaving her again! Soon enough the Loud Family took a bus and went to Nashville. They arrived to Leni's hotel and sure enough she was there Leni: Hey Guys. Lincoln: Hi Leni,Why are you here? Leni: Its a long story. Luna: Ok.please go ahead. Leni: You see,I was actually thinking of running away for some time Lynn: Why? Leni(sad): You guys you all have some special talent,Lori is the eldest and will soon go to college and is even dating,Luna is a great rock star,Luan is a part time comedian,Lynn is athletic,Lincoln is well a lot of things,Lola is a pagaent winner while Lana cares about animals and Lisa is a genius. Lincoln: Well yes but Leni: All I ever do is be practically useless. I failed my driving test as well as caused more accidents in the house then I can count. Carol Pingrey arrives. Lori: Oh uh hi Carol. Lincoln: Where are James and Laura? Carol: They sent me here. They are too old to deal with this. All Siblings but Leni: Ok then. Carol(furious): I heard everything! How could you treat your sister like this! I am appalled! Lynn: Its well uh- Carol(furious): YOU LEFT HER BEHIND IN THE NURSING HOME,DO YOU THINK SHE IS LIKE AN OLD GRANNY OR SOMETHING! The Louds were intimidated by this. Lincoln: Uh we dont. Carol(furious): EVEN IF YOU DIDNT LEAVE HER BEHIND YOU MIGHT HAVE LEFT HER BEHIND SOMEWHERE ELSE,YOU ARE VERY LUCKY JAMES SAW HER,OTHERWISE SHE COULD HAVE PROBABLY NEVER BEEN FOUND OR MAYBE DIED! The Louds were death scared now,they now realize the reality that Leni could have indeed gone missing for good or died. Luna was first to speak up Luna(gasped): We-we could have indeed lost her for good. How did we not think about this? Lori(realizing): She could have ended up like one of those missing cases which go international. Lincoln(realizing): And all because we were terrible to her,We should be ashamed of ourselves. Rita: We could have lost our precious daughter,all because of this. The loud siblings minus Leni started to cry while the Parents were realizing and thinking. Carol spoke up Carol: It seems like you have learnt your lesson,now I want all you siblings to apologize to your sister. Lynn: Ok. I may have not been kind to you sis,But please do remember we will always keep our bond and I will not let things like this get in the way. Lola: I cant thank you enough for all those pageant dresses you make for me. I feel HORRIBLE I DID THIS TO YOU*starts to cry* Leni(hugging Lola): Its ok Lola,I forgive you. Lucy: I am sorry for being mean and excluding you from my vampire show like that. I should have been a better sister. Lincoln: Leni. I may have dreams of becoming a soldier or astronaut and stuff but what I did was absolutely unlike a soldier. Soldiers defend,help and treat others well and what did i do? I forced you to take a driving test and I was mean to you. I hope you can forgive me after all this. Lori: Leni,I,I am so sorry for how I treated you recently. I got jealous and tried sabotaging your driving test as well as a lot of things. Its just you are so kind to everyone and all and sometimes I get jealous. I hope you can ever forgive me after how terrible I was. I am such a bad big sister. Soon everyone apologizes,including parents. Leni: I forgive you all! Just promise you will treat me better? Everyone: Yes! Leni: Sure? Everyone: That is right! After a few days everyone is back to Royal Woods. at Carol's house,She told her grandparents about Leni being found and whatever happened after. James: Well that is great to hear,because this old man really needs some rest after all this! I am just happy Leni has been found and this thing is over. Carol: Yeah me too. At the Loud House Lincoln: Its good to have you back sis. Lori: Yeah,and we will be better siblings to you. Leni: Really? All Siblings minus Lily: Yes! The End. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud